Number Five (AU)
Number Five, or Alexander Garcia, is fifth in line of the Ten Garde children who escaped from Lorien during the Mogadorian invasion. Biography Physical Description Many people have contributed Alexanders appearance to that of an handsome young man and has a strong title for his good looks. He is a near-splitting image of his father as he has inherited many of his looks such as his straight, short black hair which is often spiked and same facial features though his are considered to be more handsome and warm with many females finding him sexy. However, his intense chocolate brown eyes with noticeable gold flecks and russet skin described being "great" as he never suffered from zits or blemishes are identical to that of his mother. Alexander is tall as he stands at 6'0" and has a solid build with a lean but muscular and toned body combined with broad shoulders due to vigorous training he has done. His cepan commented that he would sometimes bear himself with great dignity that, combined with his build, gave him an intense, commanding air that many find difficult to ignore. This is accompanied by a pleasantly strong earthly scent that clings to his clothes. Many have noted that Alexander has a charming and warm smile with a voice that is strong and confident. Apparel Alexander's clothing style usually favors mature, dark clothing; black shirts, t-shirts, darkened jeans, motorcycle/combat boots and leather jackets though much of it was practical and allowed him to move around without much restriction. This was due to the possible potential of needing to fight at any given chance. He also favored other darker colors such as grey, dark blue and burgundy though he will sometimes wear lighter colors as well as dress in a more casual and comfortable yet trendy sense that features muscle shirts, v-neck shirts, button shirts, hoodies, sneakers and converse. During special occasions or formal events like dances, he will wear more formal clothing such as suits and tuxedoes though he will tend to go more for dress shirts due to him disliking wearing "monkey-suits that constrict his movements". Personality While many often compare Alexander´s looks to that of a delinquent, he is quite the opposite and has many personality traits. He is first shown to be a collected and collective person who is able to remain calm and keep his cool even when provoked or angry. This is shown when he refuses to retaliate back when being picked on. Many who knew his mother have commented that Alexander is like his mother in many ways; he has her kindness as he is always trying to make friends with others and has a great amount of patience as he does not allow rage to get the best of him whenever someone badmouths or insults him though he will scold others whenever necessary. Pacifist in nature, he prefers to talk his way out of trouble and conflicts rather then to resort to violence. He will even use his appearance to either threaten or scare off the people though he has no problem resorting to violence if he feels that he needs to. Alexander is considered to be just as charismatic as he is able to inspire confidence in those around him even in situations where people will usually give up hope. Above all else, Alexander treasures his relationships with the girls and those he manages to befriends as he will go out of his way to ensure that they are happy. This, along with several of his other traits, is said to be one of the reasons why the girls within his group are in love with him. Another sign of his kind nature is that despite acknowledging that Druella, Ai and Hana are in love with him, Alexander refuses to take advantage of it when their angry or upset. Much to many peoples surprise, he gets considerably well with children as he will act as a big brother of sorts to them. He is especially protective over his friends and family as if someone openly threatens either one, his demeanor quickly change's to one that is cold and dangerous. One thing to note is that despite his peaceful nature, Alexander enjoys fighting and finds entertainment in fighting those who give him a challenge while he is quick to grow bored if the opponent turns out to be weak. However, He gets bored with fighting opponents he finds weak and finds entertainment in fighting those who give him a challenge. However, he doesn't seek to start fights for no reason and refuses to fight humans or opponents weaker than him due to finding it ¨dishonorable¨ though he will if he needs to. Much to many people's surprise and embarrassment, Alexander has very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. He has no problem talking to others whether he is (or they) completely naked whether they are females or other males without showing any embarrassment. This shows he has no problem with others seeing him naked though this is due to the fact that he considers his body to be 'plain' and 'average' nor does he feel any discomfort discussing about sexual topics. Relationships Family and Friends Grandparents Like many Garde children, Alexander was raised by his grandparents. Rick Rick was Alexander´s Cêpan Romantic Seraphinus Rashid Seraphinus is a human female and Alexander´s love interest on Earth. Enemies Abilities and Powers General Abilities Combat Prowess: *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': Physical Prowess: As a Hybrid, Alexander possesses all the standard enhanced abilities of a Garde and such as strength, speed, agility, reflexes, durability, endurance, and senses though to an more potent degree. This grants him a a physical phsiology far more stronger than any human and much more than other Garde or Mogadorians. His physical prowess * Strength: Due to his Garde and heritage, Alexander is incredibly strong with his strength enabling him to press and lift 30 tons which can cause his blows to kill a normal human being if he doesn't hold back. His strength was evident even as a child, as he was able to warp a gate simply by squeezing the metal and would occasionally break tables and walls with his fists when he had a outburst until he was taught how to control himself. During his middle school years, he was able to push a school bus out of a river after it had fell in, send a car door flying when he opened it to quickly. Alexander's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound such as when he easily jumped from the ground onto a feris wheel. * Durability and Endurance: Though Alexander can still receive open wounds like any other, his body is physically tougher and more resistant to blunt force trauma and impact forces than the body of a normal human. This allows him to withstand falling from a height of several stories with no signs of injury or discomfort whatsoever. He can also survive events which would severely injure or kill a normal human, leaving him with little to no discomfort, such as when he withstood a truck crashing into him without injury, and survived a point-blank missile explosion though the latter left him temporary dazed and deaf. His body is durable to the point that a mugger broke his hand simply by punching his cheek. However, Alexander can still be stunned and dazed by those with equal or greater strength such as when he was backhanded by one of the Mogadorian creatures that send him flying through several thick trees. He is also vulnerable * Speed and Stamina: Alexander is capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete, as he is fast enough to easily catch up to an accelerating car on foot. He can also move faster than the eye can follow, so fast he appears as a blur. His musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him, since he can go through vigorous exercise without getting tired or straining himself. * Agility and Reflexes: Alexander´s agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest Olympic athlete. He can move quickly, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. He can also easily perform any complicated sequence of gymnastics stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs at speeds and angles that would be highly difficult or even impossible for a human. His reflexes are similary enhanced as this allows him to dodge gunfire at point blank range. His reflexes also allow him to catch projectiles out of the air such as when he grabbed a piece of twisted metal from an exploding car before it could hit an innocent bystander. * Senses: As with the rest of his physical prowess, his senses are similarly enhanced. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Alexander is able to rapidly heal and regenerate from harm more extensively than normal humans, including injuries that normal humans cannot heal from, such as broken bones and tissue damage, which can heal in a matter of minutes without medical attention. However, more severe injuries can take up to a few hours to heal. He is also more immune to toxins and alcohol and drugs as their effects end quicker. Indomitable Willpower: One major characteristic of Alexander is his indomitable will. Despite living most of his life on the run and put in situations where the odds of survival and/or escape would seem insurmountable, he always pushes forward and never gives up. With that said one of the few things that will break Alexander's will even for a moment will be losing those close to him Multilingualism: Growing up, Alexander's cepan thought it would be a good idea for him to be able to understand and speak different languages. Aside from english, he is also able to fluently speak and understand Spanish, . In addition, Alexander also has an innate understanding of Loric and . Powers Legacies: Due to his Garde heritage, Alexander possesses legacies that are more powerful then the elder before him * Telekinesis- As with all Garde, Alexander possesses Telekinesis * Externa- Alexander has the ability to take on/duplicate at will the properties of items he touches. * When Five first develops this Legacy, he doesn't have any control over it. He lands on sand and starts to disentegrate. Ethan injects him with a sedative so Five would calm down and turn into his original form. The Legacy can also be used as a way to mirror Lumen's fire resistance and possibly Pyrokinesis. When John uses his Lumen to get Five off of him, Five activates his Externa, and is able to let flames travel all over his body the exact same way John does. When touching Isabela, he is able to transform his appearance. Einar muses that his cells take on the shape-changing properties of Isabela's skin. * Avex- This Legacy is one of the first Alexander discovered and one he uses the most by far as it allows him to levitate and fly at supersonic speeds. This Legacy first appeared shortly after Telekinesis when he woke up in the middle of the night floating a few inches above his bed. * This Legacy is one of the first that Eight discovers. This Legacy appeared when he tried to rescue Reynolds from being run over by a taxi. Teleportation was first shown when he met Six, Seven, and Ten for the first time. It is shown that Eight can teleport two hundred to two hundred fifty feet, without the enhancement provided by a large Loralite stone. It is also stated that the farther he teleports, the worse his accuracy is. * Thermokinesis- Alexander is able to control/alter both his surrounding temperature and that of objects near him though he cannot simply create heat and cold as he can only rechannel temperature in which he needs presence of heat to generate cold and presence of cold to generate heat. He developed this Legacy after he caused a doorknob to burn white-hot and later froze a pane of glass by merely breathing on it. ** Pyrokinesis- Idie is capable of generating flames from thin air, not requiring the consumption of oxygen or combustible objects to maintain the flames. ** Cryokinesis- Idie is able to reduce the kinetic energy of atoms and thus reduce temperature, often used to generate ice Legacie-like Powers: Skills Indomitable Willpower: One major characteristic of Alexander is his indomitable will. Despite living most of his life on the run and put in situations where the odds of survival and/or escape would seem insurmountable, Alexander always pushes forward and never gives up. With that said one of the few things that will break Alexander's will even for a moment will be losing those close to him Multilingualism: First Aid: Chest Alexander has one of nine special Loric Chests given to the Nine Garde that can only be opened by the Garde of that certain chest and their Cepan together. (However, if the Cepan dies, the Garde will be able to open it by themself). It contains their inheritance from Lorien. Alexander and his Cepan, , had already opened the chest even before Alexander started developing legacies though he was never allowed to look in it. Equipment Trivia Quotes Gallery Number Five (Alexander Garcia)/Image Gallery